sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Hale Jr.
|last seen = |appearances = 19 episodes (see below) }}Jacob Hale, Jr. is a businessman and older brother of the late Deputy Chief David Hale on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Jeff Kober, Jacob makes his debut on the episode in the series' second season. Playing a recurring role through the series' second, third, fourth, and fifth seasons, he was last seen on the episode in the series' sixth season. Biography Background Season 2 Jacob brought Ethan Zobelle and L.O.A.N. into Charming, presenting them to his brother as a way to get SAMCRO out of town. Jacob hoped to profit financially from SAMCRO's removal and, unlike his brother, was unconcerned with L.O.A.N.'s political and racial motivations and beliefs. Jacob also hoped to secure financial backing from Zobelle's business contacts but was informed by Zobelle that his people would be more inclined to help Jacob if he were to become more aligned with their cause. After learning of Gemma's rape, Deputy Chief Hale helped SAMCRO thwart a scam Jacob was using to seize land from Elliott Oswald for development. Later in the season, Elliott Oswald revealed to Clay that Jacob Hale was attempting to run for mayor of Charming because the position could possibly allow him to exercise executive power to obtain Oswald's land. With Zobelle's backing, Jacob is running for mayor of Charming. Season 3 Jacob Hale becomes a more prominent character. He has become more determined to remove SAMCRO from from Charming, telling Wayne Unser SAMCRO can no longer maintain their deal with the Charming Police Department, where the police would look the other way on SAMCRO's activities in exchange for keeping violence out of Charming. He forms an uneasy alliance with Unser, where he promises to support Charming P.D. in exchange for Unser's support for his mayoral campaign. Hale's development company has been muscling business into closing on Liberty Street in Charming so that they can redevelop the area. Lumpy Feldstein, an elderly Holocaust survivor and SOA friend, is the only tenant that refuses to close his business (a boxing gym) Hale hires Ernest Darby to convince Lumpy to sell his property, but he is unsuccessful. Hale is then able to convince Hector Salazar, former leader of the Calaveras MC and enemy of SAMCRO, to rough up Lumpy, but Salazar takes it too far, and Lumpy later dies from his injuries. Salazar then blackmails Hale into giving out information about Tara Knowles's activities. Hale was recently part of a unanimous vote by the Charming City Council to have the San Joaquin Sheriff's Department take over Charming P.D., which Police Chief Wayne Unser views as a complete betrayal. Hale is eventually held hostage by Hector Salazar, but after Jax kills Salazar, he takes the credit for supposedly stabbing Salazar in the leg with a pen. Season 4 Jacob Hale has successfully become Mayor and is planning a new set of luxury homes known as Charming Heights, something that SAMCRO is not happy about. When SAMCRO leaves the corpse of the recently killed Russian Mafia Jacob grows impatient & desperate as the incident made him lose investors. He also informs Charming Sheriff Lt. Eli Roosevelt that he will not put up with SAMCRO's violent ways. During a charity event hosted by Eli Roosevelt's wife, Clay makes a speech that supports Elliot Oswald as a more capable mayor which is received with support by the people present, and upsetting Hale who is also present. Mayor Hale is shown talking to Sheriff Roosevelt saying that the new investors are in place and the geologicals have been approved meaning that Charming Heights is a sure go. He then invites Roosevelt to attend the City Council and he accepts. When Charming Heights is thought to be in danger, Hale convinced the Natsuki family (who SAMCRO used as a fake interest to ruin Charming Heights) to invest and that Charming Heights is going smoothly. Lincoln Potter interrupts the Charming Heights City Council meeting with a bag full of sex toys, and reveals that Jacob Hale was getting funds from Japanese porn investors, which pretty much ruins Charming Heights, a disappointed Hale then asks Potter why is he doing this and he replies because he doesn't like him. Season 5 Bobby and Chibs find Mayor Hale in a diner. He's reading about the home invasions. Jax mentions the Old Elk's Lodge Hale owns and says they want to lease it for an escort service. Hale says no way. Jax then takes out minutes from the last sixty city meetings, Hales's already lost the investors and Charming Heights is about to revert to agriculture. Jax knows Hale's only one vote shy on keeping it. "We're going to make your dreams come true" later on Jax finds Jacob Hale and presents him with photos of Biancone with Venus. He offers to send the photos to Biancone with the suggestion that he change his vote on Charming Heights. Jax also offers to get Hale a new investor. The biggest dealer in Oakland. Late at night Hale meets up with Jax and gives him the lease agreement on Old Elk's Lodge. Jax gets Hale's go ahead to blackmail Biancone. Hale drops by to tell SAMCRO that the vote on Charming Heights is going his way. He brought info on the development for Jax to give to an unnamed investor. Jax's other conditions: they get the contract on the Charming Heights maintenance vehicles, and subsidized housing for Lyla and her kids. Season 6 SAMCRO meets up with Hale at Scoops & Sweets, their new temporary home, a closed ice cream parlor that Hale owns, and they give him 3 months rent up front. Hale tells them the town is spooked about the MC -- they have about 3 months left in his term to buy some goodwill; he expects to lose the election and any ability to help them on the council. Charming Heights development is at a standstill after the murder of Damon Pope. The transfer papers have delayed everything so it'll be another 6 months before the Sons' maintenance contracts kick in. Gallery Images Trading Cards Autograph Cards Card-A12 S1-3.jpg|A12_S1-3 - Jeff Kober as Jacob Hale Jr. Card-AJK S4-5.jpg|AJK S4-5 - Jeff Kober as Jacob Hale Jr. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Townspeople Category:Alive Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Business People or Real Estate Developers